


Sweet Light

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fever Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dreams are of pain and wonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Light

She was warm, that's all he knew. He was trying to be gentle, but his need for her overpowered everything. Her hands gripped his hair and he almost screamed in pain. And then he collapsed next to her, his body covered in sweat, every part of him wanting more. She was crying, not able to stop, her tears drowning her. He tried to stop them, catching them and saving them, only able to help, not anything else. She gasped for air, the pain written all over her face. Her eyes were liquid, then blood, then fire. Her hair caught next, burning it as black as the Raven she was named for. Her leg kicked out, her body pulling her to sit without waiting for the rest of her. Her mind and heart were left behind, open and bleeding. Again he tried to save them, cradling them in his hands before they slipped away into the darkness.  
Her pain was obvious, both physical and emotional. It was a like a dark pit in his mind, a place he could neither enter nor get away from. Her voice called him further in, pleading with him, but the darkness hindered him; stopping his feet from moving, keeping his voice trapped in his throat. Everything was white, but yet he still could not see. He knew in the back of his mind that this was not real. He tried to surface, pulling himself out of the pit, but something held him back. He fought viciously, like a caged dragon. He was pulling, so close, so close to her. Her hand reached for his and her grasped it, their fingers meeting and gripping.  
And he woke.


End file.
